Christmas Eves
by delia84
Summary: Per tradition, Booth and Brennan take the girls to midnight mass. Follow-up to "The Tradition on Christmas Eve," which is posted as chapter 1. (Intended for each chapter to be a glimpse of one Christmas Eve.)
1. The Tradition on Christmas Eve

_The muse struck, so here is a short one-shot Christmas gift._

_And quick side note: I'm Presbyterian, not Catholic, and the only mass I've been to was a close friend's funeral (so the details are pretty hazy — I wasn't focused on the mass). Pardon me if I mess up things._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

* * *

Booth looked at the clock, yawning as he searched around the couch for a remote. He stood to stretch his arms and back, glancing over his shoulder toward the kitchen. After putting Christine to bed, he and Bones had finished wrapping gifts. She had then insisted that he watch TV while she made a few last minute food preparations for tomorrow. Based on how the kitchen smelled, and the way she had shooed him out of the kitchen when he came to grab a glass, he was hoping for cinnamon rolls at breakfast.

Walking to the front door, he opened it, testing the outside temperature with one hand. "Brrr." Thanks to the wind, it was definitely a wool pea coat and gloves kind of night.

He climbed the stairs to grab his coat and shoes from the bedroom. Remembering he needed to brush the one glass of whiskey off his breath, he stepped into the bathroom first.

"Booth?"

He turned toward her voice, and gave a "Mmmhmm?" with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Is this suitable for mass?"

He must have looked shocked, because she hastily continued. "Normally I would put on a dress, but it's so cold tonight. Are dress pants acceptable?"

"Mmm …" He held up one finger, motioning at the toothbrush, then went to rinse out his mouth. "You're … going to mass with me?"

"If it's OK." Her concerned look and questioning eyes made Booth immediately regret his incredulous tone. "Is it?"

"Bones, I would love for you to go to mass with me … but I don't want you to feel obligated. And what do we do with Christine?"

"She'll go with us."

"Really?"

Brennan nodded. "She'll probably sleep through most of it. Besides, it's not like we have early morning plans, so if it bothers her sleep cycle, she'll just sleep a little bit later in the morning."

"But you hate mass."

"I don't hate mass." She gave him a timid smile. "It means a lot to you. You go to my lectures and book signings. Why can't I go to mass?"

"Because you don't believe it."

"But you do. And it's important to you." She was quiet for a moment. "Is there some sort of rule that I'm not aware of? Can I not attend even if I don't believe?"

"No, of course not."

"I know you hate not having Parker here to take with you. While I can't promise Christine's attentiveness to the service, I thought you might want to start a new tradition and include her."

Realizing Brennan's willingness to participate in something that only had meaning to her because of him, Booth stepped out of the bathroom to embrace her. "I'm an idiot."

"What?"

"I'd love for you and Christine to join me for mass. I'm sorry I assumed you wouldn't come."

She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm not offended."

"You should be."

"Well, I'm not. All is forgiven." She gave him another small smile. "Why don't you get the car warmed up and get your daughter up while I brush my teeth and find my shoes?"

"OK." He kissed her forehead. "And yes, your attire is just fine for midnight mass."

* * *

Planning ahead at bedtime, Brennan had laid out a red dress, tights, and matching bow in the nursery, which Booth quickly used to dress a fussy Christine. After placing a gray and pink striped hat on her head and pulling a pair of socks over the tights, Booth bundled Christine up in a blanket, snuggling her to his chest.

"Daddy's so sorry to wake you up," he soothed, walking down the stairs gently. "And it's OK if you fall back asleep."

Christine fussed again as Booth buckled her into the car seat, but calmed when Brennan appeared behind him and gave her a pacifier from the diaper bag.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and joined Booth in the car.

* * *

He dropped them off at the front entrance, and she tried not to look tearful as she promised to wait for him right inside. He drove around to the back lot and wondered why she had looked so emotional.

Then it hit him.

Tonight was the first time they'd been back to the church since the fateful day of Christine's baptism.

He jumped out of the car and ran through the parking lot, sprinting up the stairs to the front.

There she was — waiting on him, just like she had promised.

She smiled, but it disappeared as she noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong?" she whispered as he approached.

"No." He shook his head fiercely, and glanced around before kissing her soundly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about how painful this would be for you."

Her eyes gleamed. "That wasn't the full reason I wanted to come tonight, but I did want to make it right. I don't want you to associate the church with me leaving you. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving."

"I know." He placed his arm around her waist, gently guiding them to a pew. "I know you're not leaving."

The three got situated in the pew, and Brennan handed Christine to Booth, smiling as their daughter immediately put her head on Booth's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"She out?"

"Yes." Brennan reached for Booth's free hand and squeezed it gently. "You'll tell me if I do something wrong tonight?"

He grinned. "Do whatever you're comfortable with, Bones. Except communion."

She nodded knowingly.

* * *

As the service went on, Brennan appreciated the liturgy, not joining in the congregational responses, but listening as Booth quietly murmured the appropriate words. She found herself singing when the congregation began "Once in Royal David's City," and caught Booth staring at her.

"Is this alright?"

He nodded. "I just didn't expect you to sing."

"Just because I don't believe the words doesn't mean I can't sing. It's a beautiful song." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "One of my mom's favorites."

"I love hearing you sing," he admitted in a whisper.

She sat quietly, her hand still joined with Booth's as the priest gave a brief homily. When he finished, choirboys started a sweet melody, and people began to file out of the pews toward the front. Booth turned to hand a sleeping Christine to Brennan, and then slipped out to join the line.

She watched peacefully as Booth bent his head, took the bread and wine, and crossed himself. When he returned back to the pew, she handed Christine back to him and discreetly pointed to the corner of the sanctuary. "What's that?"

"Father Martin. He's blessing the families."

"Do you normally do that with Parker?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go? All three of us?"

He nodded, trying not to choke up. She was doing so much for him tonight, and showing him that even if she didn't agree, she understood the value and meaning to him. He led them out of the pew, and they waited quietly in line, her arm linked through his.

"Seeley." The priest gave him a quiet nod. "And forgive me, I …"

"This is Temperance, and our daughter Christine."

"Thank you." The priest nodded and reached out to gently rest his hands on Booth and Brennan's shoulders. Watching Booth's reaction, Brennan bowed her head and listened as the priest prayed for peace, strength, and protection for them, closing with, "May they trust and remember the love of the Father, who never forsakes those He loves. Amen."

Booth and the priest crossed themselves, and Brennan gave the priest a genuinely thankful smile. She followed Booth down the corridor and back out toward the doors. He offered to go get the car, and she immediately refused, tearing up again.

"I know you're not leaving," he whispered. "Please don't be upset."

"I want to walk with you. It's not far."

"OK." He adjusted the blanket around Christine to protect her from the cold, and waited until Brennan was ready with her gloves and coat.

She linked arms with him again, and they strode quickly into the parking lot. He opened Brennan's door and buckled Christine back in without her stirring.

"Hey." He started the engine and leaned over the console. "Everything OK?"

She nodded, a smile finally crossing her face again. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I like this tradition."

"Me too." He placed one hand on her knee and leaned further to kiss her. "Thanks for starting it."

She hesitated. "And I liked Father Martin's blessing, even if I don't interpret things quite the same way."

Booth nodded. "That's OK. It's still true. We're not leaving each other, or Christine."

Nodding, she tilted her head up to kiss him again. "I love you."

"Love you. Merry Christmas, Bones."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas to you and yours!_


	2. Love

_Note: Um, confession. This is what I thought I posted last night; instead, I accidentally re-posted "The Tradition on Christmas Eve" into this story. Oops! Sorry for any confusion … this chapter is brand-spanking new material, kids. :)_

_Follow up to the stand-alone "The Tradition on Christmas Eve." I'd love for you to read that one first (that way you understand the tradition!). I made this piece separate because hopefully, I'll be adding some other Christmas Eve chapters (thus the name of the story) … though in my neck of the words, it has been Christmas Day for 24 minutes. Oops. Still hoping to have another chapter posted today or tomorrow (and I'm actually more of a fan of that one, so stayed tuned!)._

_Setting: This takes place a year after "The Tradition on Christmas Eve." Names are from some of my own cannon stuff. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

* * *

"We're going to be paying for this later, aren't we?" Booth gave Brennan a wary glance as he bundled Christine into her jacket and tiny gloves, watching as Brennan gently swayed a fussy Adeline in her carrier.

"She doesn't sleep well anyway," Brennan hedged.

"Especially when she's been woken up after sleeping soundly for three hours."

Brennan sighed as she opened their front door, pulling the blanket up over the carrier to knock off the frigid wind. "I must admit, I wish she'd stayed asleep. I really thought she might."

Shooting her a glance that merely said, "We both know better," Booth leaned to pick up Christine. "OK, sweetheart. Off we go."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the cathedral, both girls were sound asleep. As was customary, Booth dropped Brennan off at the door with Adeline, while he went to park. Christine in tow, he met them in the entryway, where Brennan held up two small candles in her free hand, given to her by one of the altar boys.

"Thanks, Bones," he whispered. "Got my hands full."

"So I see." She smiled, and gave him a suggestion as they walked into the sanctuary, "Let's sit toward the back in case Adeline wakes up again."

As they seated themselves, Christine stirred in Booth's arms and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Where are we?"

"Mass," Booth answered, stroking her hair gently. "Remember? We talked about going."

"For Jesus's birthday."

"Yep."

"Look to that." Brennan gave Booth a knowing smile as she leaned to extract Adeline from her carrier. "She's been listening."

"Good girl." Booth pressed a kiss into Christine's hair. "You can stay awake or asleep, sweetheart. We're going to sing and listen and then get blessed. And then back home to bed."

Christine nodded agreeably, snuggling into Booth's chest. "OK."

The carols began, and Brennan found her quietly singing along, watching in slight surprise as her eldest sang complete verses of "Joy to the World" and "O Come, O Come Emmanuel." But as the priest began his homily, Christine's eyes began to droop. For a few minutes, they had two quiet children, sleeping idyllically as the priest continued to speak. Booth reached over for Brennan's hand, squeezing it gently as they sat in the peacefulness of the sanctuary.

Moments before the priest closed, Adeline's eyes fluttered open. Brennan preemptively reached for a pacifier, watching carefully. As the next round of carols began, Christine stirred, opening her eyes to see the first few rows with flickering candles.

"Where's yours?" she whispered to Booth and Brennan.

"Coming," Booth answered quietly as he pointed down the aisle. "They pass it around. The man down there will light my candle, and I'll light Mommy's."

Sure enough, within a minute, both Booth and Brennan held lit candles, vigilantly keeping them out of arm's reach from their daughters. Christine stared in happy wonder, whispering a happy, "Oooh, pretty," and even Adeline seemed temporarily memorized.

At the end of the first carol, Adeline let out a lusty cry. Brennan promptly fed her the waiting pacifier, hoping to prevent any further outbursts. It worked — for a whole two minutes — until Adeline spit out the pacifier and launched into a spectacular wail (ironically, during the second verse of "Silent Night").

"Sorry," Brennan apologized in a whisper to Booth as she handed him her candle and bent to grab the diaper bag. "She's clearly not willing to wait for her feeding."

"Chris and I will meet you in the back after the service," Booth whispered, indicating towards an exit door. "Go right – there's a room at the end of the hallway for moms."

"Got it." Brennan hurried to the back exit, struggling to get to the door quickly without jostling Adeline. Glancing around, she saw another mother sitting at the end of the hallway.

"Come on down," the woman greeted with a wave and a cheerful but tired smile. "Crier room is locked. Guess they forgot about the late service tonight."

"I wasn't sure where it was … I'm not here often."

"Me neither. My mother-in-law checked the room for me when the baby started getting fussy." The woman extended her the hand that wasn't supporting her baby. "Eva Jeffries. My in-laws go here."

"Temperance Brennan." She sat down in a chair next to Eva. "So it's permissible for us to nurse out here?"

"Gotta be." Eva shrugged. "They didn't really leave us any options. Plus, I'm covered up. If anyone's offended, that's their own problem."

Brennan laughed as she reached for a blanket to drape over her shoulder. "I agree with you there."

"I thought about not leaving the sanctuary, but I think my father-in-law would have had a stroke. Probably shouldn't put him through that kind of stress on Christmas Eve." Eva grinned and glanced at Adeline before she disappeared under the blanket Brennan arranged. "How old is she?"

"Almost ten weeks."

"Aw, still so little! Bet you're not getting any sleep."

"Not at all."

"Sorry." Eva gave a sympathetic smile. "Ethan here is five months and just started sleeping through the night last week, though we've killed that with our visit here. Hoping he'll start it back up once we go home."

"Where's home?" Brennan settled back into the seat, relaxing a bit as Adeline's discontented cries suddenly ceased.

"Portland."

"Wow, you made quite the journey."

"We're happy to … my husband has great parents. We enjoy Christmas with them." Eva carefully extracted her son and gave him a happy smile. "Hey buddy. We found friends."

"He's handsome," Brennan complemented.

"Thank you. He's a chunk for five months. My other two boys were scrawny." She rested Ethan against her shoulder and adjusted the blanket to burp him. "Is she your first?"

"Second. Her sister turns three next month."

"Whew, you got your hands full."

The two women continued to chat for a few minutes until they saw members of the congregation gradually leaving through the back doors.

"Guess I better go find my family." Eva stood up, carefully balancing a drowsy Ethan and an overloaded diaper bag. "Merry Christmas to you and your family, Temperance. It was nice to meet you."

"You too. Merry Christmas." Brennan watched as Eva disappeared back into the sanctuary, wondering if she should pull out her phone to text Booth. Unwilling to disturb Adeline, she settled back into her chair to wait patiently for him.

"Bones?"

She glanced up and looked down the hallway, waving her hand. "Over here."

Booth walked over, carrying Adeline, who had their two now-extinguished candles clutched in one hand. "Hey."

"The crier room was locked."

"Sorry about that."

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Father Martin wants us to come in as a family."

"Oh. For the blessing?"

"Yeah."

She glanced down at Adeline's tiny feet, just barely sticking out of the blanket. "She's probably almost finished, but why don't you and Christine go ahead?"

"I tried." Booth grinned. "He says I have to come back with you and Ad."

"He's waiting for us?"

Booth nodded.

"Oh Booth, he shouldn't." Brennan felt Adeline drop off, and reached to pull her out from under the blanket to burp her.

"Trust me — he's not going anywhere until I come back in with you and the baby." Booth settled down in the chair next to Brennan, making a face at Adeline, who gazed at him sleepily with her mouth open. "C'mon … gimme us a good burp, Ad."

* * *

A minute or two later, the family walked back into the quiet sanctuary, completely empty save for Father Martin and two musicians who were packing up their music and instruments.

"Ah hah." Father Martin met them toward the middle of the sanctuary with a smile. "Here we go."

"I'm sorry for the delay," Brennan apologized. "Her hunger is quite insatiable right now."

"Not a problem. I'm happy to wait." The priest gently stroked Adeline's head. "So this is the newest Booth?"

"Yes. Adeline Lea." Booth hesitated as he looked over at Brennan. "We'll be in touch soon about christening."

"Very good." The priest chuckled as Christine let out a vocal yawn. "Sorry, dear. Let me get you four on your way." He held out his hands and placed one on Booth's shoulder and the other on Brennan's. As he had done in the previous years, he prayed for peace, protection, and strength for the family. He prayed for both girls by name, asking for their continued good health, and for wisdom for Booth and Brennan as they raised them. When he finished, Father Martin and Booth promptly crossed themselves, and Christine made a feeble and tired effort to copy them.

"Merry Christmas, Father Martin. Thank you for waiting."

He nodded. "My pleasure. Merry Christmas and blessings upon your house."

As Booth walked out of the sanctuary with his girls, Brennan thought back over the priest's prayer of blessing. "You know, every year he says something I like. This year, it was that line about the two of us seeing and understanding everlasting love."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brennan nodded. "Everlasting love. I like that idea."

"Me too, Bones. Me too."

* * *

_Merry Christmas to you and yours! (Shoot me a review if you're feeling the holiday spirit, and do let me know if you've written any holiday cheer!) _


End file.
